La Propuesta
by amerugui
Summary: Bulma es una sencilla y eficiente asistente ejecutiva en uno de los bancos más importantes de la ciudad del norte y el día menos esperado recibe de su jefe Vegeta Ouji una propuesta que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1: Testamento

**La Propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Testamento**

* * *

7:00 a.m... La alarma suena en toda su intensidad. Una mano la alcanza e intenta apagarla sin éxito. Esa odiosa melodía indica que es hora de levantarse. Así que aunque no lo desee Bulma Briefs debe levantarse de su suave y cómoda cama para tomar una ducha. Una vez terminado el baño, la mujer se pone su uniforme, unas medias, sus zapatos, se recoge el cabello y se coloca los lentes. Toma su bolso y sale del departamento con dirección al centro de la ciudad. Ya en el camino se tomará el tiempo para maquillarse.

Cincuenta minutos de transporte después la mujer de cabello azul llega a su destino. —Café expreso, dos cucharadas de crema, una de azúcar y un toque de canela por favor— decía al chico del mostrador.

—Claro, es un placer atenderle señorita— respondió mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

El joven veía a esta hermosa mujer todas las mañanas, a la misma hora, ordenando el mismo tipo de café, así que prácticamente solo esperaba su llegada para alegrarle el día, pero esta vez sería diferente, estaba decidido, la invitaría a salir —Aquí está su café, señorita me preguntaba si usted quisiera...

—¡Por dios es tardísimo! ¿Son cinco dólares verdad? Toma ¡debo irme!— Y así la mujer salió casi corriendo de la cafetería para evitar llegar tarde a su trabajo.

Tras diez minutos de caminar entre calles y personas, por fin llegó al edificio. Corrió al elevador y se apresuró a subir 19 pisos. Una vez ahí salió rápidamente evitando tropezar con sus compañeros y llegó a la oficina de su jefe. Comenzó a acomodar todas las cosas para que se viera ordenado, colocó el vaso de café del lado derecho, con una servilleta a un costado y los tres periódicos más importantes de la ciudad del lado izquierdo. Encendió el aire acondicionado, a una temperatura de 20°C, tal como a él le gustaba. Abrió las cortinas a la mitad, para que solo se iluminara una parte de la oficina y encendió la computadora. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a que él apareciera.

9:00 a.m., el Sr. Ouji sale del ascensor en el piso 19, puntualmente como todos los días. Los empleados que hace unos segundos se encontraban platicando o tomando un pequeño descanso, se dedican a sus labores sin mover ni un músculo para evitar la atención del ufano hombre. Bulma quien estaba esperándolo afuera de la oficina, entra después de él y comienza a decirle los pendientes que tiene en el día.

—Buen día señor. A las 9:30 comienza la lectura del testamento de su padre en la sala de juntas, ya están confirmados todos los asistentes. A las 11:00 tiene un almuerzo en el Gran Hotel con el Sr. Forest, a las 1:00 tiene una reunión con los ejecutivos del banco Quo Life y a las 4:00 comienza la conferencia con los ejecutivos del banco del sur— Un silencio total se dio por unos segundos.

—Bien— Fue todo lo que dijo el hombre. Al no haber indicaciones para ella, se dio la vuelta y se metió en su pequeña oficina que se encontraba dentro de la del Sr. Ouji.

Un gran resoplido salió de la boca de la mujer, y es que era un gran alivio que hubiera llegado a tiempo para preparar todo tal y como le gustaba al ogro de su jefe. El Sr. Vegeta Ouji Jr. era el heredero universal de banco central Ouji, el más importante de la capital del norte. Sin embargo a pesar de ser el único heredero tras la muerte de su padre hace ya más de un año, aun no podía tomar posesión de la empresa y la herencia. La razón era que el Sr. Ouji dejó instrucciones para que el testamento se leyera en su primer aniversario luctuoso, y ahí se darían las indicaciones para su hijo y el consejo que se encuentra al frente del banco y eso sucedería hoy. Este sería sin duda un día muy tenso y estresante para su jefe y por consiguiente, sería terrible para ella. Algo le decía que las cosas no saldrían bien.

—Mujer— la peliazul escuchó la voz de su jefe y salió a atender el llamado —Tengo que subir a la lectura del testamento, no quiero estar ahí más de lo necesario, así que en 20 minutos subes y me dices frente a todos que hay una emergencia en la sucursal del bosque, así saldré de esa reunión de porquería— la mujer escuchó incrédula.

—Claro Sr. Ouji como usted diga— e inmediatamente el hombre salió de la oficina para subir al último piso del edificio Ouji Central Bank. Una vez más los empleados regresaron a sus labores y en cuanto su jefe entró al elevador, todos comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo que suponían iba a suceder, este era un acontecimiento importante para el futuro de la empresa, para bien o para mal.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas contigua a la oficina de su difunto padre, Vegeta se sentó al otro extremo del lugar que solía ocupar su padre durante las reuniones importantes, ahora se encontraba sentado ahí su abogado y hombre de confianza, Bardock, quien había guardado el testamento hasta este día. Alrededor de ellos se encontraban los miembros del consejo ejecutivo: Tora, Panppukin, Toteppo y Fasha, todos atentos a lo que iba a acontecer.

Bardock inició la lectura —Yo Vegeta Ouji, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales he dado las instrucciones para que este día, un año después de mi fallecimiento, los miembros de mi consejo y mi hijo escuchen mi última voluntad. Como bien saben Vegeta a pesar de ser mi único hijo y de haber disfrutado de la mejor educación y riqueza que mi arduo trabajo me permitió darle, aún se niega a reconocer las responsabilidades que el apellido Ouji y mi imperio traen consigo. Además no quiero que todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación se vayan a la mierda entre las constantes fiestas y mujerzuelas que pasan por su cama. Por consiguiente he decidido que, para que Vegeta pueda hacer posesión de toda mi herencia y la empresa, debe contraer matrimonio. El plazo que he estipulado para esto es un año. Es decir, si para el día en que se celebre mi segundo aniversario luctuoso Vegeta se encuentra felizmente casado, todos mis bienes pasarán a sus manos. Sin embargo, y quiero ser muy claro en esto, la mujer que adquiera el apellido Ouji no será cualquier mujer. Debe ser inteligente, responsable, preocupada por las necesidades de la empresa y la familia, que tenga la fortaleza necesaria para cargar con el apellido y las compromisos que una esposa de la calidad moral e integridad que se espera todos los miembros de la familia. Así como lo fue mi esposa. Mientras mis deseos son cumplidos las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora. El consejo será el que tome las decisiones trascendentales de la empresa y Vegeta seguirá al frente de la parte administrativa y recibiendo la misma cantidad mensual de dinero. Sé Vegeta que ahora no lo entiendes, pero esto es lo mejor para ti y para tu futuro— Así Bardock terminó de expresar lo escrito en el testamento.

Enseguida los miembros del consejo comenzaron a hablar sobre todas las noticias de las que se acababan de enterar. Vegeta estaba helado, siempre supo que su padre le haría alguna jugada aun después de morir, pero nunca se imaginó que sería algo así. Él siempre se metía en su vida y le exigía portarse a la altura del apellido Ouji. Maldito apellido que hasta ahora le había traído solo ordenes e imposiciones. Pero él se merecía todo, la herencia, la empresa y el apellido. Se lo había ganado. ¿Que se casara? ¿Con una mujer inteligente, responsable, que estuviera a la altura del apellido? ¿Dónde encontraría una mujer que cubriera con los requisitos que imponía el testamento? Pero sobre todo, ¿dónde encontraría una mujer que aceptara casarse solo para recibir la herencia? Porque algo estaba claro, por ningún motivo iba a casarse para formar una familia feliz.

Su mente divagaba entre toda la información que acababa de recibir, cuando se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y una cabeza azulada se asomaba.

—Disculpe Sr. Ouji, hay una emergencia en la sucursal del bosque, están llamando cada cinco minutos pidiendo hablar con usted— Vegeta comenzó a irritarse al escuchar la voz de la mujer, ¿por qué demonios estaba interrumpiendo sus pensamientos? Claro, fue porque ella estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones, para sacarlo de la infernal reunión. —Sr. Ouji, es importante que salga ahora por favor— repetía la mujer. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió. Una mujer inteligente, responsable, pendiente de las necesidades de la empresa y principalmente las suyas. Con necesidades económicas y deseos de superación.

—Bulma, entra por favor— dijo el hombre con voz suave, algo raro viniendo del ogro de su jefe, y sobre todo ¡la llamó por su nombre! —Caballeros, quiero informarles que no podría estar más satisfecho porque lo que se expresa en el testamento de mi padre. Desde hace más de un año he tenido una relación con una mujer maravillosa y pensando que mi padre jamás lo aprobaría lo he mantenido en secreto, pero ahora que conozco las características que él espera de la que será mi compañera, no hay razón para seguirlo ocultando. —Cariño ven aquí— dijo Vegeta extendiendo su mano a Bulma. Un silencio sepulcral se dio en el lugar. Ella, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó parada sin mover ni un musculo. Entonces él camino hacia ella y la tomó de la mano, la guió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba anteriormente sentado y le dijo al consejo —Bulma y yo nos casaremos—

* * *

Hola! Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque son personas muy lindas y sobre todo admiradores de Vegeta y Bulma. Muchas gracias por leer lo que sale de mi loca cabeza. Esta historia iba a ser inicialmente una adaptación de la película La Propuesta, que en estas semanas han pasado tan seguido en la tv y que me encanta. Por eso me pregunté, ¿por qué no hacer una versión Vegeta y Bulma de ella? Me gustó porque el papel de Sandra Bullock es de carácter similar al de Vegeta, pero al comenzar a escribir me salió algo diferente a lo que había imaginado, así que a ver hasta dónde nos lleva está loca historia.

Trataré de actualizar cada semana. Espero que les guste y que viva esta hermosa y sensual pareja.


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**La Propuesta**

**Capítulo 2: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"**

* * *

—Bulma y yo nos casaremos—

—¿Ehh? — Fue todo lo que la mujer pudo decir.

—Vegeta, sé que acabas de recibir una noticia que va en contra de tus planes, pero no crees que es algo apresurado lo que acabas de decidir— Bardock cuestionó al hombre.

—No es ninguna decisión apresurada, ella y yo hemos estado saliendo desde que mi padre aún vivía, es solo que no creí prudente decirlo, además es mi vida privada a nadie le interesa—

—¿_Vida privada? Desde que tengo memoria sobre este mocoso lo que menos tiene es vida privada _—

Y efectivamente, Vegeta era muy conocido por las extravagantes fiestas que organizaba en su lujoso departamento lleno de hermosas modelos y algunos de los más acaudalados jóvenes promesas de la ciudad. Fiestas que al día siguiente aparecían en revistas y que hacían quedar mal a la familia Ouji.

—Si es la decisión de Vegeta considero que deberíamos respetarla caballeros— afirmó Fasha

—Sí, además tenemos tiempo para conocer mejor a la chica y saber si cumple con las condiciones que pide el testamento— ahora era Tora quien tomaba la palabra

—Bien Vegeta, si crees que casarte con esta chica es lo mejor lo respetaremos, pero obviamente evaluaremos si cumple con los deseos de tu padre. Como bien sabes en dos semanas se celebra el 50 aniversario de la empresa y la fiesta estará llena de clientes, prensa y funcionarios de gobierno, será mejor que ambos se comporten como la pareja feliz que se supone son y se comporten como excelentes anfitriones, sobre todo que puedan responder las preguntas de los curiosos sobre su relación— Bardock terminó su discurso y dio por terminada la reunión, por lo que todos abandonaron la sala de juntas.

* * *

Al estar solos desde que esa bomba cayó, Bulma por fin pudo hablar —¿Qué fue todo eso Sr. Ouji? ¿Fue una broma de mal gusto verdad? — Vegeta regresó a verla con algo de desagrado por el comentario

—Vamos a la oficina, ahí podremos hablar tranquilamente— Vegeta salió apresuradamente y Bulma lo seguía. Al bajar del ascensor en el piso donde se encontraba su oficina todos los empleados estaban trabajando arduamente, o por lo menos eso vio su jefe. Pero en cuanto él les dio la espalda todos regresaron a ver a Bulma con caras de asombro, burla y otros de desconcierto

—¿Te casarás con él? ¿Enserio? — se escuchaban algunos susurros, ella solo quería entrar a la oficina para recibir una explicación.

—Sr. Ouji por favor dígame ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo que nos vamos a casar? — Bulma inmediatamente habló al cerrarse la puerta de la oficina

—No entiendo por qué esa actitud, ¿no me digas que tienes una mejor oferta? ¿O será que tienes alguien especial a quien pensabas entregarle tu corazón?— Vegeta comenzó a hablar con un tono irónico.

—Quiero creer que sí, debe haber alguien especial para mí en un futuro, pero además yo soy su asistente, estoy segura que hay muchas mujeres hermosas que se casarían con usted— el hombre se irritaba al escuchar las negativas de la peliazul.

—No quiero casarme con alguien que me genere algún tipo de compromiso mujer, por eso tu eres perfecta, no tienes ningún tipo de interés en mi ni yo en ti, me has demostrado ser muy profesional y sé que este será un trabajo más que desarrollarás para complacer a tu jefe, ahora ve a trabajar— Vegeta le señaló a la chica su pequeña oficina para que regresara a sus labores, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo

—¿Está diciéndome que esto será como un trabajo extra? No puede ser, casarme con usted es mucho más que un trabajo, qué pasará con sus amistades, la prensa, los socios, yo no quiero lidiar con nada de eso, además ¿por qué lo haría?— Vegeta comenzó a irritarse

—Porque sé que durante estos tres años que llevas trabajando para mi tu intensión ha sido obtener un ascenso y ser la gerente de la sucursal en las islas del norte, y si no haces lo que te pido te despediré y estos tres años de horas extra, reuniones, investigaciones exhaustivas y de soportarme se irán al diablo junto con tus sueños de mudarte a ese hermoso y solitario paraíso... Sí, sé acerca de tus deseos de alejarte de la ciudad—

Decía Vegeta con una sonrisa malévola. Bulma estaba desconcertada, nunca imaginó que su jefe estuviera enterado sobre sus aspiraciones para el futuro y que ahora lo usara para amenazarla

—Bien, ahora que ha quedado claro vuelve a tus labores. Ah me acompañarás al almuerzo con Forest— Sin opciones para alegar la chica regresó a su escritorio y cuando pensaba aplastarse en su silla para lamentar lo sucedido una llamada la interrumpió.

—Oficina del Sr. Ouji buenos días, ehh ¿mamá? ¿Pero qué haces? Te he dicho que no me llames aquí. Si, lo sé, no he olvidado que este fin de semana es tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que estoy ocupada, el Sr. Ouji es muy demandante y tengo que trabajar. Lo sé mamá, discúlpame, te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a casa, si adiós—

—Así que soy un explotador— Bulma brincó de su asiento al escuchar la voz de Vegeta, nunca imagino que él la hubiera escuchado.

—Lo siento, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y no creo que sea buena idea ir a mi casa por ahora— Vegeta la miraba algo extrañado.

—Ya vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la cita— y los dos salieron del edificio rumbo al Gran Hotel.

* * *

El almuerzo con el Sr. Forest administrador de una pequeña pero prometedora empresa para formar parte del imperio Ouji transcurrió de forma normal. Cuando se trataba de negocios Vegeta se comportaba con un hombre muy formal y responsable. Bueno, al menos desde hace un año, porque antes de eso quien asistía a las reuniones era Bulma, ya que Vegeta se encontraba ausente. Siempre fue así desde que ella comenzó a trabajar en la empresa y fue asignada para ser la asistente del hijo del dueño y accionista mayoritario. Vegeta se la pasaba en compromisos sociales con otros hombres de la alta sociedad y mujeres hermosas, por lo que solo a veces tenía tiempo para la empresa. Todo eso cambio desde la muerte de su padre, o eso es de lo que Bulma se dio cuenta.

—Discúlpenme voy al tocador— se excusó ella para salir un momento. En camino hacia el baño Bulma se encontró con quien menos esperaba.

—¿Bulma cierto?— la chica solo afirmó.

—Sr. Bardock, que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí—

—Estoy almorzando con mi esposa, pero me alegra haberte encontrado, quisiera hablar contigo un momento— Bulma se sorprendió ante la solicitud del hombre, muy pocas veces habían cruzado palabras y siempre fue por asuntos laborales.

—Como sabes el fallecido Sr. Ouji estipuló en su testamento que Vegeta debía casarse para recibir su herencia y parece que te ha elegido como salida fácil para obtener lo que quiere. Por eso quiero apelar a tu inteligencia y advertirte que si es mentira que ustedes han tenido una relación y se casan para luego divorciarse Vegeta perderá todo lo que su padre le dejó y tú podrías ir a prisión. Hay una parte del testamento que especifica eso y que no se leerá hasta el próximo año, como él pidió— Bulma estaba helada, es como si ese hombre leyera las intenciones de Vegeta.

—Si el Sr. Ouji pidió que Vegeta se enterara de esto hasta dentro de un año ¿por qué me lo dice señor? —

—Porque como te dije, quiero apelar a tu inteligencia, y te doy la oportunidad de confesar en este momento. Si me dices la verdad todo seguirá como hasta ahora, sin repercusiones que lamentar—

—_¿_A_hora que voy a hacer?_—Bulma se imaginó divorciada de Vegeta y en la cárcel, así como todos sus sueños y esperanzas arruinadas.

—La verdad Sr. Bardock... es que... Vegeta y yo... éramos dos personas que no debían enamorarse... pero sucedió. Él y yo nos amamos y vamos a casarnos— la peliazul lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Bardock le creyó por un momento.

—Bueno, espero que lo que dices sea verdad y que el día de la fiesta de aniversario me demuestren que son una pareja de verdad. Estaré muy al pendiente de ustedes dos. Con tu permiso, que tengas un buen día—

¿Por qué lo hizo?, ¿Por qué siguió confirmando la mentira en lugar de decir la verdad? No estaba segura, pero algo que si sabía es que Vegeta confiaba en ella y su profesionalismo y no iba a fallarle. Ahora tenía que regresar e informarle lo que había pasado.

* * *

—¿Qué dices? Ese infeliz de Bardock, y mi padre que bastardo, me conocía bien el infeliz— Vegeta y Bulma habían salido del hotel y se encontraban caminando por la calle.

—Sr. Sinceramente estoy asustada, no quiero ir a la cárcel— todo el valor que había adquirido hace unos momentos ahora se había esfumado.

—Mujer déjate de tonterías, estás conmigo en esto hasta el final—

—¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Estamos hablando de ir a prisión por no sé cuántos años! Yo soy quien se llevará la peor parte, usted seguramente seguirá disfrutando de su pensión aunque le quiten la herencia—

—Nadie te llevará a ningún lado porque nadie lo descubrirá— Vegeta trataba de hacerla entender que no había riesgo alguno, mientras ella meditaba las cosas.

—Bueno, si así van a ser las cosas y me convertiré en su esposa, quiero la gerencia de la sucursal en las islas del norte. Una vez que nos divorciemos me iré a vivir allá— él no podía creer lo descarada que era la mujer.

—¿Estás loca? Ni creas que vas a chantajearme— Vegeta no permitiría que la mujer le diera ordenes

—Bien, entonces renuncio y consiga alguien más para su jueguito del matrimonio feliz— la peliazul se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!— Vegeta fue detrás de ella y la tomó por el brazo para que se detuviera.

—Entonces, ¿me dará lo que pido?— era el momento indicado para obtener lo que tanto quería.

—Está bien mujer, serás la gerente y cuando esto termine podrás mudarte con todos los beneficios— no quería admitirlo, pero la mujer tenía el coraje para luchar por lo que quiere, eso de cierta forma era admirable.

—¡Perfecto! Y también debes pedírmelo como corresponde— le dijo mientras le señalaba el piso.

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— él se lo imaginaba, pero no la creyó capaz.

—Que me lo pidas, de rodillas Vegeta— maldita mujer, se estaba aprovechando de la situación, ¿y desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre? Pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario, ya después se encargaría de cobrarle esta humillación. Así que sin más se puso de rodillas y le dijo:

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —

—mmmm, eso no me suena sincero— una vena en la frente de Vegeta comenzó a temblar, la mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

—Hermosa y dulce Bulma, ¿quisieras darme el placer de casarte conmigo?— el hombre uso un tono irónico pero más relajado y eso pareció satisfacerla.

—Acepto. No es como lo había imaginado, pero es mejor que nada— la mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Vegeta por su parte se levantó, sacudió su carísimo traje y siguió a la mujer

—Por cierto, si queremos que el imbécil de Bardock crea que somos una pareja debemos conocernos mejor. Y creo que una excelente oportunidad para eso es el fin de semana con tu familia— Bulma se quedó helada, nunca en sus sueños más irracionales pensó que Vegeta quisiera conocer a su familia

—Pero... eso no es necesario, podemos conocernos mejor aquí— se negaba, él no podía conocer su pasado y a sus padres.

—Iremos. Prepara todo, pasaremos un fin de semana conociendo a la familia Briefs— Vegeta siguió caminando mientras ella se quedó parada maldiciéndose por su mala suerte, ahora todos conocerían quién era en realidad Bulma Briefs.

* * *

Hola! Otro capítulo más. Gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews especialmente a Princess Vegetita Saiyan, CarXx y Vegitta May mi hermana del alma, sabes que todo esto es gracias a ti, te adoro!

Quiero aclarar que las palabras en cursiva se supone que son pensamientos. Si encuentran errores o cosas que violen las reglas de fanfiction por favor avísenme, aun no sé todo lo que debería, pero estoy haciendo el intento. Besos chicas. Gracias por dedicar un momento para leer. Bye, bye (≧ω≦)


	3. Chapter 3: La familia Briefs

**La propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La familia Briefs**

* * *

Después de la "orden" de Vegeta para asistir a la fiesta cumpleaños de su futura suegra y de paso conocer a los demás integrantes de su familia, los dos se encontraban en el avión de viaje a la ciudad del Oeste. Vegeta decidió que irían en una aerolínea sobresaliente y no en su avión privado para no llamar la atención más de la cuenta.

—Organicé una lista de preguntas para que las estudiemos y no quedar en ridículo frente a los demás cuando pregunten cosas de nuestra "relación"— decía Bulma mientras le daba algunas hojas a Vegeta.

—¿Preguntas? ¿Y dónde están las tuyas? —

—No las necesito, sé todo sobre usted— Vegeta regresó a verla con algo de desconfianza.

—¿Enserio?— contestó él mientras revisaba algunas de las preguntas —¿Sabes mi comida favorita?—

—Un buen trozo de rosbif término medio, acompañado de una ensalada de lechuga, patatas asadas y un vaso de vino tinto de la mejor cosecha— Bulma contestó inmediatamente.

—Bah eso lo saben muchos. ¿Dónde dormimos la mayoría de las noches? En mi departamento por supuesto—

—¿Y por qué no en el mío? — contestó ella algo indignada.

—Fácil, yo vivo en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad del norte, por lo tanto mi departamento es lujoso. En cambio, tú seguramente vives en una zona pobre, en un cuarto pequeño con sillas de plástico, y vasos de desechables— Vegeta usó un tono tan ofensivo que Bulma se enfureció, pero no dijo nada.

—Mejor pasemos a otra pregunta. ¿Cicatrices o tatuajes? — dijo él.

—Estoy muy segura de que tiene un tatuaje— afirmó muy segura —Hace poco menos de un año su dermatólogo llamó para su cita con láser de rubí. Investigué y supe que ese tipo de láser sirve para…

—Borrar tatuajes— contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

—Pero después de unos días usted canceló la cita—

Vegeta se mostró algo incómodo —¿Me preguntó qué tipo de tatuaje será señor? Un dragón, alguna palabra en otro idioma o la cara de una mujer especial en su vida— Él solo frunció el ceño y le dio las hojas.

—Son muchas horas de vuelo, será mejor descansar— y enseguida se recostó e hizo su cabeza a un lado para evitar la mirada de la mujer. Ella sonrió y regresó su vista a la ventana. Lo que pasaría al llegar sería un martirio.

* * *

Tres horas después por fin podían verse los altos edificios y los autos voladores de la ciudad del oeste. Vegeta había tomado una siesta, pero Bulma no cerró los ojos en todo el viaje. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se podía ver desde el avión a todas las personas que esperaban el arribo de sus familiares o amigos. A lo lejos Bulma pudo ver a una mujer rubia agitando un gran cartel que decía "BIENVENIDOS". Su nerviosismo aumentó. Al bajar, ella se echó al hombro una pequeña mochila y Vegeta sujetó sus dos maletas de piel.

—¡Cariño! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡Estás preciosa, mírate nada más!— Decía la rubia sumamente emocionada abrazando a la peliazul.

—Hola mamá, que gusto verte—

—Hola hermosa— Una voz conocida para Bulma llamó su atención.

—¡Maestro Roshi, que alegría, no esperaba verlo aquí! —

—Son más de tres años sin verte linda, tenía que venir— El anciano amigo de la peliazul comenzó a sonrojarse y a ver fijamente su escote.

—Pero dime cariño, ¿dónde está ese hombre que te ha traído loca por tres años?— Bunny prácticamente hizo a un lado a su hija para ver al hombre que pon fin se unía a la reunión.

—¡Mira nada más que hombre tan apuesto! Que porte y esa frente tan amplia, se nota que estás a la moda— Vegeta se puso nervioso. Ya antes había causado furor entre las mujeres, pero no en una mayor —Mucho gusto cariño, mi nombre es Bunny, soy la mamá de Bulma, soy casada, pero un día de estos podemos tener una cita si quieres—

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar esto. Bulma se apenó muchísimo —¡Mamá! ¿Es mi prometido recuerdas? —

—Sí cariño, pero es que es tan apuesto—

Vegeta por fin reaccionó —Es un placer señora, soy Vegeta Ouji—

—Es un placer querido— Le dijo estrechando su mano al ver que Vegeta evitó el abrazo que ella pensaba darle.

—Yo soy Muten Roshi, amigo de la familia, mucho gusto muchacho— el maestro también extendió su mano para saludarlo.

—Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a casa, deben estar agotados. Vamos al coche—

Todos abordaron una modesta pero amplia camioneta con un escudo que a Vegeta se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba dónde lo había visto.

Al pasar de los minutos, Vegeta pudo notar que varios de los automóviles que circulaban por la ciudad tenían el mismo escudo que la camioneta, al igual que algunos edificios, máquinas de refrescos y hasta las motocicletas que usaban los policías. De pronto regresó a ver a Bulma y la mochila que ésta traía también tenía el escudo. Fue ahí donde recordó de qué era. Nada menos que de la Corporación Capsula, la empresa que había logrado capturar en pequeñas capsulas casi cualquier auto, máquina o artefacto que pudiera imaginarse.

—No me habías hablado de los negocios de tu familia Bulma— le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Estos tres años solo hemos hablado sobre ti cariño— Le contestó ella en tono sarcástico.

—Pero ese tipo de cosas se dicen en la primera oportunidad—

—Tal vez solo trató de ser modesta querido— Bunny salió al rescate de su hija.

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Briefs Vegeta se quedó aún más sorprendido. Era enorme, y alrededor parecía que tenía hectáreas de terreno dedicados a áreas verdes.

—¡Bulma bienvenida! — Se escuchó a lo lejos,

—Mamá, ¿pero qué es esto? —

—Es solo una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida cariño, solo algunos de nuestros mejores amigos— Bulma se puso nerviosa y Vegeta ni decirlo, estaba que aún no se lo creía.

Todos entraron al jardín principal de la casa. ¡Era enorme! Habían atravesado gran parte de ella y parecía que habían salido, pero aún estaban dentro. Había fuentes, muchos árboles, y animales por todos lados. En una pequeña área se encontraba toda la gente, sentados alrededor de la parrillada, cerca de un pequeño lago y algunos otros bailando. Cuando notaban la presencia de Bulma muchos se acercaron a saludarla.

Vegeta estaba impresionado y vaya que era difícil que se sorprendiera —¿Me presentarás a toda esta gente mujer?

—Sí, pero espera por favor, encontraré el momento adecuado— el hombre comenzó a irritarse, no era de su agrado estar rodeado de tanta gente y lo peor era que todos parecían ser parlanchines, no paraban de hablar unos con otros.

—Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia con la gente mujer, no esperes que pase aquí mucho tiempo soportando a tantas guacamayas—

—Pues no es algo opcional, fuiste tú quien quiso conocer a mi familia, así que te aguantas y quita esa cara de pocos amigos— Bulma ya estaba demasiado irritable como para todavía soportar el mal humor de su jefe.

—¿Por qué demonios me hablas así? ¿Quién te crees que eres?— Bulma iba a contestarle cuando sintió que alguien la saludó.

—Hola Bulma, es bueno verte de regresó. Hacia tanto tiempo que no venías— era nada menos que Launch una de las mejores amigas de Bulma, junto con su esposo Ten Shin Han.

—¡Launch! Que gusto verte y a ti Ten. Me da tanto gusto que aún sigan juntos—

—Bueno, logramos superar nuestras dificultades y ahora somos muy felices al lado de nuestro hijo Chaos—

—Es genial escuchar eso—

—Pero cuéntanos Bulma, ¿qué tal tu vida en la ciudad del norte? Escuché que trabajas en uno de los bancos más importantes…—

—Como una simple secretaria— una voz que la peliazul conocía muy bien interrumpió la conversación —Cuéntanos cariño como una de las mentes más brillantes terminó trabajando en la pequeña oficina de un banco—

—Hola papá, a mí también me da gusto verte— Bulma se había enojado por el comentario, podía notarse en su rostro la molestia.

—Me da gusto verte amor, supongo que este hombre es quien te tiene ocupada todo el tiempo y que te impide regresar a casa— el Sr. Briefs señaló a Vegeta y éste se presentó a todos los que estaban atentos a la conversación.

—Vegeta Ouji, es un placer conocer al creador de la Corporación Capsula— decía estrechando su mano.

—Sí, sí. ¿Alguien gusta otro trago? — El Sr. Briefs se dio la vuelta prácticamente dejando a Vegeta con la palabra en la boca. Bulma estaba tan furiosa que lo siguió apresuradamente.

—Gracias papá, ¿no pudiste esperar a que estuviéramos solos para una de tus escenas? —

—¿Qué pasa contigo Bulma? Durante tres años nos has hablado cosas terribles de este tipo, ¿y ahora lo traes a la casa para presentarlo con todos nuestros amigos? ¿A caso no te da vergüenza? Y dime, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con ese jueguito de vivir en la ciudad del norte trabajando para un triste banco?—

Bulma no podía creerlo. No llevaba ni diez minutos en su casa y ya estaba peleando con su padre. —Para empezar ese tipo tiene nombre: es Vegeta y no es un jueguito, aunque lo dudes disfruto mucho trabajar para una persona tan importante como él. Además no me da vergüenza presentárselo a todos porque tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de nuestro compromiso—

—¿Qué dices? — El Sr. Briefs se puso helado al escuchar todo ese discurso.

—Sí papá, Vegeta y yo vamos a casarnos— inmediatamente después de soltar la noticia, Bulma se dio la vuelta y caminó en busca de Vegeta, quien se encontraba hurgando en la mesa de bocadillos.

—¡Hola a todos! Me dan unos minutos de su atención. Agradezco que estén aquí para darme la bienvenida, tengo que darles una gran noticia. ¡Vegeta y yo vamos a casarnos!—

Una gran conmoción se hizo en la fiesta. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia. Mientras tanto Vegeta quien estaba comiendo, solo pudo escupir lo que tenía en la boca al escuchar la voz de la escandalosa mujer. Después todos regresaron a verlo. Esto le causó mucha incomodidad.

—Felicidades. Que gran noticia. Ojala sean muy felices— fueron algunos de los comentarios que se escuchaban. Por otro lado Bulma tenía una gran sonrisa que Vegeta no había visto antes.

—Ven amor— la peliazul extendió su mano para que Vegeta la tomara y juntos enfrentaran los cuestionamientos. Todos los estaban felicitando.

—¡Brindemos, esto sí que es maravilloso!— Bunny se moría de felicidad.

—Que forma tan especial de anunciarles nuestro compromiso mujer, no esperaba menos de una escandalosa como tú—

—¡Cállate! Y si quieres que Bardock crea en nuestro romance, será mejor convencer a todos los que están aquí que nos amamos, así que deja de ser tan antipático— Bulma estaba muy irritable y Vegeta no se quedaba atrás.

—Estoy siendo muy condescendiente con toda esta gente mujer, si no lo fuera ya los hubiera mandado al demonio a todos—

—¿Interrumpo?— Un hombre se acercó a la pareja para saludar.

—¡Goku! Que alegría verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?— la peliazul se acercó al chicho de cabellos alborotados para abrazarlo.

—Bueno tu mamá quería darte una sorpresa y… ¡Sorpresa!—

—Vaya que sí lo fue. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada sobre ti—

—Lo sé. Pero estamos siendo groseros. ¡Hola soy Goku!— Decía el chico mientras saludaba a Vegeta.

—Mucho gusto, soy Vegeta Ouji—

—Es una gran noticia la que nos dieron, ¡van a casarse! Pero no he escuchado lo más importante, la historia... ¿Cómo se lo pediste Vegeta? — El chico los veía muy emocionado.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo se lo pedí?—

—La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter— el maestro Roshi habló para incomodar a Vegeta aún más.

—Bueno, la propuesta de matrimonio fue algo muy curioso. Y de hecho a Bulma le encanta narrarlo— una sonrisa maquiavélica de apoderó del rostro de Vegeta.

—¿A mí? Sí, claro. Esa historia— ella no tenía idea de qué decir —Bueno… Vegeta y yo estábamos a punto de cumplir un año de estar juntos, obviamente me di cuenta de sus intenciones por pedirme matrimonio, puede que crean que este hombre es un gran misterio, pero para mí es como un libro abierto, por lo que sospeché sobre sus planes. Dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso y cuando por fin llegó el día, encontré en mi oficina una pequeña, diminuta cajita de color rosa. Al abrirla encontré muchos corazones de papel con nuestras iniciales, fue tan tierno. Y al buscar entre todo ese montón de papel…—

—Nada— Vegeta se había hartado de que Bulma lo ridiculizara, así que decidió tomar la palabra —No había anillo— Todos se quedaron en silencio, eso era inesperado —Solo una nota con la dirección de un lujoso hotel y el número de la habitación. Ahí, hice los preparativos para una cena exquisita acompañada de un vino de la mejor calidad y música clásica— los hombres presentes se sintieron emocionados, ese tipo de ambiente es el que todo caballero crearía para una ocasión tan especial.

—Fue al ver esa tarjeta con la dirección del hotel que pensé en un engaño. Sí, pensé que me estaba engañando, así que fui dispuesta a descubrir todo y al entrar a la habitación lo encontré de rodillas, con otra pequeña caja en las manos…—

—Donde estaba el anillo con un enorme diamante—

—Y fue así como me dijo…—

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Fin de la historia— Vegeta se apresuró a terminar de una vez por todas con esa ridiculez.

—¿Ya está lista la comida? — Bulma quiso cambiar el tema.

Mientras tanto, los asistentes a la fiesta estaban conmocionados, en especial una rubia —Corazones de papel… una cena romántica… ¡que hermoso! Eres un hombre tan tierno y romántico— decía Bunny con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bueno esa historia amerita un beso— se escuchó a uno de los invitados hablar. Enseguida, todos comenzaron a pedir lo mismo —¡Beso, Beso, Beso! —

Vegeta y Bulma se pusieron muy nerviosos, pero debían satisfacer la curiosidad de los presentes.

—Hazlo rápido— dijo ella.

—Lo hago por que debo, no porque quiero mujer— Vegeta sujetó a Bulma por los hombros mientras ésta cerró los ojos y se dieron un pequeño beso. Solo unieron sus labios por un momento y pensaron que eso sería suficiente.

—¡No! Queremos un beso de verdad— el maestro Roshi gritó, realmente quería ver esto. —¡Sí, déjala sin aliento!— otro de los asistentes gritó desesperadamente.

Vegeta quería matar a los hombres que habían hablado. Se moría de nervios, nunca pensó que se vería forzado a hacer semejante ridículo frente a tanta gente.

—Solo hazlo— Bulma pedía desesperada para que los demás no comenzaran a sospechar.

Una vez más Vegeta la sostuvo de los hombros y la acercó lo suficiente para sentir su agitada respiración. Mientras tanto ella tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Vegeta y entonces sucedió… él la besó… primero suave y tiernamente, después ese dulce beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos.

Al separarse, se vieron fijamente, con algo de asombro y desconfianza. Los demás estaban emocionados, para ellos esa fue una demostración de amor y pasión. Pero para ellos ¿qué significó ese primer beso?

* * *

Hola C:

Una disculpa, sé que han estado esperando la actualización. Ayer me sentí un poco mejor así que comencé a escribir. Hubo algunas sorpresas como la personalidad del Dr. Briefs, sé que él no es así, pero para los propósitos de la historia tuve que modificarlo. Prometo que se enmendará más adelante. También junté a Launch y Ten Shin Han, pues creo que estos dos debieron terminar juntos :'( No pierdan de vista a Goku, ya que formará parte importante en la historia.

Ojala no se les haya hecho tedioso. Prometo que mejorará. Gracias a todos los que dedican un poquito de su tiempo para leer y dejar su review o agregarme a sus favoritos. Besos a todos.


	4. Chapter:Convivencia con la nueva familia

**La propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Convivencia con la nueva familia**

* * *

Vegeta la sostuvo de los hombros y la acercó lo suficiente para sentir su agitada respiración. Mientras tanto ella tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba, sus manos se posaron en el pecho de Vegeta y entonces sucedió… él la besó… primero suave y tiernamente, después ese dulce beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos…

Después de la noche tan agitada por la fiesta de bienvenida y ese inesperado beso, Vegeta y Bulma fueron guiados a sus habitaciones por Bunny y el maestro Roshi, que extrañamente desde hace algunos días se estaba quedando en la casa de los Briefs. Ambos estaban muy cansados y solo querían tomar un baño y dormirse.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación de Bulma. Todos entraron y Bunny dio las indicaciones —Bueno cariño, ya sabes dónde encontrar las toallas, sabanas y demás artículos de baño que necesites. Si desean algo solo pídeselo al robot ama de llaves y seguro te ayudará—

—Gracias mamá, lo haré— la peliazul comenzó a acomodar las cosas de su mochila en la cama y tanto Bunny como Roshi caminaron con dirección a la salida.

—Un momento… ¿dónde dormiré yo?— Vegeta se apresuró a hablar.

—Hay cariño, pues aquí con Bulma. Imagino que siempre duermen juntos así que no tiene porqué ser diferente. Somos muy comprensivos no te preocupes—

Vegeta desconcertado no pudo responder, así que la chica hablo por él —Ah, sí mamá no te preocupes, siempre dormimos juntos, así que no hay problema—

—Por cierto, hay algo que quisiera darles como regalo anticipado de bodas— Roshi se acercó a los futuros novios —Es algo que encontré en mis viajes de entrenamiento cuando era más joven— el anciano sacó de entre sus ropas una manta y se la entregó a Vegeta —Esta manta tiene poderes especiales, se dice que es muy efectiva usarla en la noche de bodas para que los bebés lleguen pronto—

—Es decir que…— Vegeta analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Es como una fábrica de bebés—

—¡Maestro! Gracias por el regalo, buenas noches— Bulma totalmente sonrojada se apresuró a sacar a los invitados indeseados de la habitación.

—Que pasen buena noche mis amores—

—Si… disfruten de la noche— Roshi usaba un tono tan lascivo al hablar que Vegeta y Bulma sintieron vergüenza por lo que todos pensaban que pasaría.

—Pero que gente tan vulgar— fue todo lo que el hombre dijo y lanzó la manta al fondo de una cesta de ropa que estaba cerca.

—El maestro siempre ha sido de esa manera, así que más vale que te vayas acostumbrando—

Vegeta se hizo el sordo y comenzó a desvestirse —¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Quitándome la ropa, voy a bañarme, no aguanto tanta suciedad—

—¿Pero por qué lo haces frente a mí? —

—No hay otro lugar a dónde ir mujer… no me digas que no has visto a un hombre sin ropa— Otra vez esa sonrisa malévola se apoderó de Vegeta.

—¡No es eso! Es solo que debería darte algo de pena, además para eso está el baño. ¡Vete!—

—Bah, qué importa el lugar, además dormiremos juntos, así que lo que ves aquí, lo verás cuando estemos en la cama— él habló con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién dice que dormiremos juntos? —

—¿A caso ves otra cama?—

—Ni pensarlo. No dormiremos juntos. Tú lo harás en el piso— la chica se adueñó de la cama para impedir que Vegeta intentara siquiera acostarse.

—¿En el piso? ¿Estás loca?— Vegeta recogió su saco y caminó con dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?—

—Dormiré en otra habitación. No pienso hacerlo en el piso, ni siquiera cuando tuve problemas económicos lo hice—

—No puedes irte, qué va a decir mi mamá, pensará que peleamos—

—No me interesa—

—¡Por favor! No te vayas, tú usa la cama, yo dormiré en el piso— eso le dolía, se estaba rebajando, pero por ningún motivo podía dejar que él abandonara la habitación.

—Bien mujer, eres inteligente. Primero iré a bañarme— Vegeta caminó hacia el baño y Bulma se sentía humillada. Pero esto se lo cobraría, de eso no había duda.

Después de un baño reparador, Vegeta salió y vio a Bulma recostada en un colchón inflable que había colocado frente a la cama. Estaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que supuso que se había quedado dormida. Por eso salió vistiendo únicamente unos boxers de licra. Caminó hacia la cama, extendió las sabanas para comprobar si todo estaba limpio y se acostó.

—¿Esa es la ropa que elegiste para dormir en la casa de tus futuros suegros?—

—¿Qué no estabas dormida mujer?—

—Estoy esperando que dejes de acaparar mi baño—

Sin más la chica se levantó y fue a darse una ducha. Al salir Bulma se asomó para ver si Vegeta ya estaba dormido. Se veía tan relajado. Pocas veces lo había visto así, solo cuando se quedaba dormido en su oficina.

Todo lo que sucedía era algo curioso, nunca se imaginó que ese hombre tan frío y duro se encontraría ahora durmiendo en su casa, y en su cama como un tierno bebé. Fue entonces que vino a su mente el beso que se dieron durante la fiesta. Se preguntaba qué había sido esa sensación tan extraña al sentirse prisionera en sus brazos y absorbiendo su aliento. Fue como un cosquilleo en el estómago y un choque eléctrico que le recorrió la espalda. Justo ahora le estaban dando ganas de volver a experimentarlo.

—En qué diablos estoy pensando— Y sin más se fue a acostar. Mañana sería un día largo.

* * *

El dulce sueño de la mañana siguiente se vio interrumpido por un sonido infernal. Era el teléfono de Vegeta que sonaba sin parar.

—Maldito aparato del demonio, dónde está— él estaba buscándolo sin éxito con una cara de sueño que no podía ocultar —Mujer, ¿dónde está el maldito teléfono? —

—mmmm está en la maleta pequeña… zzzz—

—Hola, ¿quién es? Ah Sr. Forest, sí por el momento no estoy en la ciudad, pero nuestro trato sigue en pie, me interesa mucho su empresa como parte del pago de la deuda—

—¡Cállate, déjame dormir!—

—Maldita mujer loca… ¿eh? No, no era a usted, sí en cuanto regrese nos reuniremos para realizar el convenio…— Vegeta salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín para hablar con tranquilidad. Lo único que alcanzó a tomar para cubrirse fue una bata de baño.

—Sí, este será un gran paso para que salga de los problemas que tiene, le aseguro que vendernos es lo mejor que puede hacer— al parecer el Sr. Forest estaba teniendo dudas sobre la venta de su empresa al banco de los Ouji. Vegeta debía asegurar este negocio, esa empresa sería una sucursal grande y bien ubicada donde uno de los bancos de su familia podría establecerse con gran éxito.

—No entiendo el porqué de sus dudas, claramente ambos nos veremos beneficiados—

—Miauuuuu— el hombre de cabellos parados se asustó, estaba tan concentrado en su llamada que no se percató de que un gato negro lo estaba observando.

—Sí… yo sé que es el patrimonio de su familia, pero piense en todo lo que puede hacer con el dinero que obtenga al vender, sus problemas económicos se terminarán—

—Miauuuuu— el gato se había acercado más y Vegeta se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ese gato no era normal, tenía unos ojos grandes que lo observaban profundamente.

—Ehh, sí, claro no tiene de qué preocuparse—

—Miauuuuuuuuuu— esto sí que era un problema, ahora el gato estaba intentando subírsele encima.

—¡No! Qué haces maldito animal, ¡largo!— era demasiado tarde, Tama se había colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo y le estaba lamiendo el cuello. La sensación era terrible, quería botarlo dejos de ahí. Lo tomó y arrojó al piso, pero Tama cayó de pie, quien no lo hizo bien fue su teléfono, que en el forcejeo también cayó.

—¡Mi teléfono! Maldito animal del demonio te haré trisas—

—¿Qué crees que haces?— Bulma había descubierto las intenciones de Vegeta e impidió que éste llevara a cabo su mala acción.

—Mataré a este asqueroso gato, por su culpa mi teléfono se rompió y no pude terminar la llamada— vaya que estaba furioso.

—Espero que estés bromeando, ese gato es la adoración de mis padres, no quiero ni imaginar lo que dirían si saben que le hiciste algo… es más, ahora mi mamá y el maestro te están viendo desde el balcón— la peliazul señaló el lugar donde los espías se encontraban viendo todo.

Vegeta no tuvo más que contener su ira. No era conveniente convertir la casa de sus futuros suegros en una escena del crimen —Está bien, pero qué haré con mi llamada, necesito un teléfono nuevo—

—Eso no será necesario, yo lo repararé—

—¿Tú? No me hagas reír mujer—

—Claro, soy muy buena en eso, lo arreglaré… pero antes…— Bulma se acercó y abrazó a Vegeta. Éste se sorprendió, no esperaba algo así.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—

—Shhhh! Es lo menos que esperan ver de nosotros, recuerda que somos una pareja feliz— la chica hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta para que él no viera su sonrojo.

—Deberías corresponderme, para que no sospechen—

Vegeta comenzó a sonreír, era como si ella le suplicara por contacto físico. Así que con un movimiento ágil rodeó sus caderas, la acercó más a su cuerpo y le susurró al oído —Quien lo diría, apenas llevamos una noche en la misma habitación y ya quieres mis manos sobre ti—

Bulma se puso aún más roja, sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero también se sintió ofendida por el comentario, así que intentó romper el abrazo —Déjame maldito pervertido—

Pero Vegeta en lugar de soltarla la apretó más y puso sus manos en el trasero de la peliazul, logrando que ésta se enfureciera.

—Si no quitas tus manos de ahí juro que mi rodilla acariciará lo que tienes entre las piernas y seguramente nunca podrás tener hijos—

—¿Enserio?— él la estaba provocando, claramente no le creía.

—Basta de niñerías Vegeta, vine aquí para decirte que el maestro Roshi quiere llevarte a un paseo por la ciudad, ahí se encontrarán con los demás muchachos, creo que es algo así como una anticipada despedida de soltero—

—¿Qué? Ni pensarlo, no iré a ningún lado—

—No digas eso, ellos te están esperando, así que vamos para que te cambies, prometo que cuando regreses te prepararé un baño caliente y una buena cena, ¿sí? — Bulma había aprovechado que Vegeta se distrajo y alejó sus manos de su cuerpo.

—No quiero mujer, toda esa gente me desagrada—

—Pues aunque no quieras lo vas a hacer, porque cuando me toque convivir con toda esa gente estirada que rodea a tu empresa lo haré, aunque no me guste, así que ve a cambiarte, el maestro te estará esperando en la salida principal en veinte minutos— enseguida Bulma le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entró a la casa. Vegeta se tocó donde habían estado los labios de la chica y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde el maestro Roshi y Vegeta llegaron a un edificio alto. Al entrar la música, las luces y la gente los invadieron, el maestro estaba muy emocionado, pues varias chicas hermosas podían verse pasar por todos lados. Para Vegeta no era nada nuevo, pues acostumbraba visitar sitios como este. Pero lo que sí llamó su atención fue el grupo de acompañantes que tendría para el resto del día.

—Muchachos algunos de ustedes ya lo conocen, pero para los que no él es Vegeta el novio y futuro esposo de la hermosa Bulma. Mira hijo ellos son Ten Shin Han, Krillin, Yamcha, Yayirobe, y seguramente recuerdas a Goku—

—Hola— pudo escucharse al unisono el saludo de todos.

—Hmp— fue todo lo que él dijo.

—Bueno chicos vamos a darle a Vegeta la bienvenida a la ciudad del oeste y la despedida de su soltería— Y así los mejores amigos de la novia entraron a darle al novio uno de los festejos que difícilmente olvidaría.

* * *

Hola C:

Otro capítulo, espero que no lo hayan sentido tan tedioso. Compréndanme es difícil escribir de amor y comedia con el corazón roto, pero prometo hacerlo mejor en los próximos capítulos.

Gracias por todos sus reviews, por marcarme como historia y autor favorito, no tienen idea de lo mucho que significa para mí. Las amo fans!


	5. Chapter 5: Despedida de soltero

**La propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Despedida de soltero**

* * *

"Fashion Girls" fue el lugar que el maestro Roshi eligió para hacer la fiesta de despedida para el futuro esposo de Bulma y todos los demás acompañantes estaban felices de estar ahí, pues este era el mejor centro nocturno de toda la cuidad del oeste para celebraciones donde las chicas formaban parte esencial de la diversión.

—Miren nada más que chicas tan lindas— Yajirobe estaba tan emocionado, hacía tiempo que estaba encerrado en la torre de Karin cuidando de la preciada agua ultrasagrada, y bajar a la ciudad para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida era maravilloso.

—Todas son hermosas, ¿creen que alguna quiera salir conmigo?—

—Tranquilo Krilin, vamos despacio, tenemos toda la tarde y noche para conocerlas— el maestro parecía tomar las cosas con calma, pero la verdad era que deseaba ver a todas esas chicas bailando para él.

A pesar de ser relativamente temprano para este tipo de festejos, el ambiente en Fashion Girls era fenomenal. Música en vivo, bebidas por doquier, chicas en ropa provocativa y caballeros sumamente excitados era lo que podía observarse. Los muchachos se habían entretenido en el casino jugando cartas, máquinas de monedas y haciendo apuestas pequeñas, hasta ahora el afortunado era Yamcha, quien había ganado dos veces en el black Jack. Pero lo que todos estaban esperando era que empezara el show estelar. Justo a las nueve de la noche iniciaría el baile de la chica más hermosa y sensual del lugar.

—Que emoción, hace ya mucho tiempo que quería a ver bailar a esta nena— Yamcha moría de la emoción.

—Muchachos creo que ya debería irme, no sé qué pasaría si Launch se entera de que estuve aquí— Ten sonaba muy preocupado.

—Jajaja con esa doble personalidad que tiene, ya puedo imaginármela golpeándote y tú suplicando por su perdón—

—Basta Yamcha, no te burles del pobre de Ten— Krilin trataba de aminorar la burla a su amigo.

—A todos nuestros clientes y visitantes les informamos que está a punto de iniciar nuestro show estelar, ¡Esta es la primera llamada!— esa era la indicación para lo que todos estaban esperando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula, Bulma acudió a un llamado de su padre.

—Hola papá, me dijo mamá que querías hablar conmigo—

—mmm sí. Al parecer anoche fui algo descortés con tu prometido cariño. Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa—

—Gracias, acepto tu disculpa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—Mis mascotas necesitan un área para recreación, así que les construiré una—

—Vaya, ¿puedo ayudarte?—

—Si quieres. Aunque si tienes tanto tiempo libre deberías revisar algunos de los contratos pendientes que la empresa tiene con nuevos clientes. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y a mí no me alcanza el tiempo, además ya estoy viejo, sería bueno que mi sucesora comenzara a hacerse cargo de lo que por derecho le corresponde—

—Papá por favor no comiences con ese tema. Sabes que no me interesa hacerme cargo de la empresa. Mi pasión es construir cosas, la investigación, la tecnología—

—¿Entonces qué haces metida en ese maldito banco?—

—Sé que mi trabajo en el banco Ouji no es precisamente lo que estaba buscando para mi futuro, pero me satisface papá, formar parte de un lugar donde me reconocen por lo que lo que hago, y no por mi apellido. Eso me hace feliz y debes aceptarlo—

—No me pidas que acepte eso. Eres mi única hija y heredera, es tu deber hacerte cargo de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo levanté para nuestra familia. Deja ya de llevarme la contraria y acepta tus responsabilidades—

—Sabes que papá, nunca estaremos de acuerdo en esto, así que mejor aquí lo dejamos. ¡Y no acepto tu disculpa!— Bulma estaba furiosa. Ella era una mujer fuerte, soportaba muchas cosas, pero las discusiones con su padre siempre la hacían sentirse como una mala hija. Pero no renunciaría a sus deseos de salir adelante mediante sus propios logros y no por los de alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuese su propio padre.

* * *

—¡Esta es la tercera llamada! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a la hermosa y sensual No. 18!—

Por fin había llegado la hora. Todos los caballeros comenzaron a alabar a la hermosa rubia que salía en ligera ropa interior y que con movimientos sensuales incitaba la euforia de los presentes. El maestro Roshi no podía controlar el sangrado de su nariz, Yamcha tenía en sus manos todo el dinero que había ganado y estaba dispuesto a gastárselo con tal de tener a esa mujer. Ten no podía ocultar su pena, sin duda era una mujer sensacional, pero amaba mucho a su esposa, nunca pensaría en engañarla, pero ver un poco no es malo ¿no? Por su parte Yajirobe estaba que no se la creía, tantos años de reclusión y ahora disfrutaba de este espectáculo acompañado de exquisita comida.

Pero había tres hombres en los que el baile de la sexy mujer no había causado el mismo efecto. Goku, quien estaba viendo, pero en realidad se sentía algo incómodo; no es que no le gustara la chica, era solo que consideraba algo incorrecto que una mujer hiciera algo así frente a tantos hombres, pero esta era una ocasión especial y sus amigos lo estaban disfrutando. Krilin por su parte estaba muy apenado, esa era la mujer más hermosa que había visto y quería disfrutar el momento, pero al mismo tiempo no soportaba verla a los ojos, por lo que constantemente se cubría la cara. Y Vegeta, quien no parecía impresionado por el espectáculo. La mujer era hermosa, tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, y se veía de carácter fuerte y provocador, pero no era nada del otro mundo, ya había tenido varias mujeres así en su cama.

—Bueno linda es hora de que el festejado disfrute del show— el maestro animó a 18 para que Vegeta fuese invitado a subir al escenario.

—¿Qué? Ni lo piensen, ¡no subiré!—

—Si Vegeta no quiere yo lo haré en su lugar— Yamcha ardía en deseos de tocar a la mujer.

—No, no, él es el que pronto se casará, así que es él quien debe subir—

—Si no quiere no lo obligue maestro— Krilin intentaba evitar que alguien hiciera algo inapropiado con la chica.

—Vamos festejado sube, te trataré bien— la rubia animó a Vegeta para hacerle un baile privado.

Al estar sobre el escenario, Vegeta se sentó en una silla que le proporcionaron y 18 le bailó de manera muy sexy, con movimientos provocativos y sugestivos. Se pegaba al cuerpo del chico y le ponía el busto y trasero cerca de la cara para intentar seducirlo. Vegeta no podía negar que la mujer era hermosa, pero todo eso le parecía muy corriente, así que en lugar de disfrutarlo estaba muy incómodo, más aun con los alaridos de sus acompañantes que no paraban de decirle que la tocara, algo que jamás haría.

Cuando por fin terminó la música Vegeta se apresuró a bajar y salió a una de las terrazas que estaba cerca, ahí pudo sentir que respiraba aire fresco y un poco de tranquilidad.

—¿Estás bien?— era Goku quien había visto salir al chico y decidió seguirlo.

—Sí, es solo que hace mucho calor—

—Jaja lo sé, el maestro y los muchachos a veces son sofocantes, poco a poco te irás acostumbrando a su manera de ser—

—Sí, eso espero— el hombre estaba harto de esa gente y apenas acababa de conocerlos —Por cierto, cuando nos presentaron me dio la impresión de que Bulma y tu…—

—Ah, te diste cuenta. Sí, fuimos novios durante mucho tiempo— Vegeta lo había notado, por el comportamiento de la mujer a la hora de presentarlos y la forma en que lo veía.

—Nos conocimos cuando éramos adolescentes, ella estaba de viaje por el mundo y por casualidad llegó al lugar donde vivo. Me convenció para acompañarla y estuvimos viajando por más de un año. Fue grandioso, yo nunca había salido de la montaña Paoz y desconocía muchas de las costumbres de la gente, ya que solo había convivido con mi abuelo hasta que falleció. Bulma me enseñó el mundo y que la vida está llena de sorpresas y cosas nuevas. Tiempo después tuve que regresar a la montaña, ya que mi obligación es cuidar de unas esferas místicas y no puedo abandonar mucho tiempo el lugar. Naturalmente ella me visitó en muchas ocasiones, pero la tranquilidad de la montaña era desesperante para una chica que estaba acostumbrada a la diversión y el movimiento constante. A pesar de eso nos hicimos novios y fue la experiencia más hermosa, ya que me hizo descubrir el maravilloso sentimiento que es el amor. Pero cuando ella cumplió la edad que su padre había establecido para hacerse cargo de su empresa, decidió que no quería hacerlo, me propuso casarnos y dejar la cuidad del oeste y la montaña Paoz y desaparecer de la vista de su familia y yo…—

—Dijiste que no—

—Así es, dije que no. No podía hacerlo, la responsabilidad que tengo al cuidar las esferas del dragón me fue heredada de mi abuelo y a él de sus antepasados, no puedo dejar la montaña durante mucho tiempo, así que le pedí que se quedará conmigo, pero no pudo, necesitaba irse a un lugar donde su padre no lograra localizarla y empezar una vida nueva— Goku había iniciado el relato muy animado, pero ahora sonaba melancólico —Así que se fue y comenzó una vida nueva, alejada de todo lo que ella fue y entonces te conoció a ti—

Vegeta estaba impresionado, el hombre que tenía frente a él hablada de su asistente como la mujer más maravillosa sobre la tierra y en cambio él hasta hace poco se enteró de quién era, cuando antes jamás le interesó siquiera regresar a verla.

—Pero obviamente tú sabes lo extraordinaria que es Bulma, y vas a casarte con ella. Así que te felicito por eso, de verdad les deseo que sean muy felices. Estoy seguro que formarán una hermosa familia juntos—

—Sí… gracias—

—Bueno, regresaré para ver si esto ya va a terminar y por fin regresemos a casa— y así el joven de cabellos alborotados entró nuevamente al salón donde sus amigos estaban aún festejando.

Todo esto era abrumador para Vegeta, por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo de culpa al obligar a la mujer a casarse sin desearlo y haberla hecho enfrentar el pasado que tanto quería dejar atrás. Pero esto ya estaba en marcha y no podía deshacerse.

* * *

Dos horas después, Bunny había recibido a Vegeta y el maestro Roshi en la entrada de la corporación para verificar que habían llegado en buen estado y llevarlos a sus habitaciones. Al pasar por uno de los jardines exteriores, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de principal, los tres pudieron ver a Bulma trabajando desesperadamente en una vieja motocicleta, parecía que en lugar de querer arreglarla la estaba desarmando en un estado de ira total.

—No puede ser, esa vieja motocicleta de nuevo— Bunny parecía muy preocupada por lo que veía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está haciendo?— Vegeta no comprendía lo que pasaba.

—Parece que algo grave ha sucedido muchacho, es mejor no molestarla, vamos— el maestro a pesar de ser un desmadre total la mayor parte del tiempo, conocía a Bulma desde muy joven y sabía que cuando ella decidía tocar esa moto, era porque estaba muy triste o muy enojada.

Bunny entró a la casa y fue directo a la sala donde estaba su esposo viendo la televisión y acariciando a su amado Tama y de inmediato apagó la TV para que él le prestara toda su atención —¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? ¿Por qué mi hija está despedazando nuevamente esa vieja motocicleta?— la rubia estaba furiosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa amor?—

—Claro que sabes, seguramente le dijiste algo para que esté así—

—Bueno, solo tuve una franca conversación con ella sobre el futuro de la empresa y el suyo—

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿A caso no has entendido que no desea hacerse cargo de la corporación?—

—Cof, cof— Vegeta que había acompañado a Bunny para subir a su habitación, estaba escuchando todo y pensó que lo mejor era retirarse —Disculpen, será mejor que suba a la recamara, me urge un baño y tengo algo de sueño—

—Sí cariño, que descanses— entonces el joven emprendió una limpia huida, todo eso era algo de familia y no debía intervenir.

—No sé qué estás esperando que pase, si sigues insistiendo con que Bulma se haga cargo de tu empresa, se irá para siempre y no la volveremos a ver, tendrá hijos que no conoceremos y que jamás formarán parte de nuestra vida. Yo no quiero eso, no quiero perder a mi hija otra vez, así que arreglarás esto, no sé cómo pero lo harás— Bunny dejó al Dr. Briefs desconcertado, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, pero era tan difícil aceptarlo, él deseaba que su imperio de la tecnología fuese manejado por su única hija, pero si obligarla a ello significaba que no volvería a verla, entonces no podía exigírselo.

En la habitación, Vegeta estaba tomando un relajante baño, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Goku y lo que ahora estaba pasando en la planta baja. Sin duda esta era una familia complicada, casi igual que la suya. Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos el joven se estaba quedando dormido en la tina, por lo que decidió salir e irse a dormir, pero al momento de buscar una toalla para secarse y envolverse no la encontró y decidió salir así, de todas formas estaba solo. Ya fuera del baño se encontró a quien menos deseaba ver, Tama estaba frente a él observándolo con esos intensos y grandes ojos negros, parecía como si lo estuviera espiando.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, que no estabas abajo con tu deño? ¡Largate! —

Pero a Tama parecían no importarle los gritos de Vegeta, al contrario, se estaba acercando más. Para impedir que el gato volviera a subir a su cuerpo, el hombre caminó hacia el baño para encerrarlo y dejarlo ahí hasta que Bulma llegara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, cansada de batallar con su vieja motocicleta, la peliazul decidió que lo mejor era darse un chapuzón en la piscina y relajarse, para ello necesitaba darse una rápida ducha. Entró a la habitación escuchando música en su reproductor con los audífonos puestos, miró hacia los lados y como no había nadie se desvistió hasta quedar completamente desnuda, se miró rápidamente al espejo y sonrió, a pesar del tiempo y las dificultades aún era una mujer hermosa. Caminó hacia el baño, de pronto se abrió la puerta y Vegeta apareció, al verlo se sorprendió y para evitar chocar con él quiso esquivarlo, pero éste tropezó con el tapete y calló sobre ella. Ambos estaban desnudos, sus cuerpos estaban unidos, palpitantes, podía sentirse el nerviosismo, nunca imaginaron que algo así pasaría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate!— Bulma estaba totalmente roja y Vegeta se levantó con rapidez tapando su parte íntima, se dio la vuelta buscando algo con que cubrirse y al agacharse todo su esplendoroso trasero fue visto por la peliazul —Por dios, estás enseñando todo ¡cúbrete ya!—

—Cállate no hay nada con que cubrirme, mejor dime qué demonios haces aquí— Vegeta seguía buscando algo para envolverse y lo único que encontró fue la manta que el maestro Roshi les regaló, pero se acordó de los supuestos poderes especiales que poseía y decidió que lo mejor era no usarla.

—¿Qué hago aquí? Iba a nadar, vine a darme una ducha— Bulma estaba cubriendo sus pates íntimas con las manos y se escondió detrás de la cama, esto era increíble, por qué le estaba pasando algo así.

—¿Y no me escuchaste? Estaba matando a tu estúpido gato— Vegeta por fin encontró una sábana con la que se cubrió de la cintura hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo voy a escucharte si traía puestos los audífonos? ¿Qué pasa contigo y ese gato? Ya déjalo en paz—

—Es él el que no me deja tranquilo, voy a terminar matándolo de verdad—

—¡Basta ya! Date la vuelta, voy a entrar al baño y más te vale no mirarme— Vegeta accedió, se dio la vuelta y Bulma pasó detrás de él rápidamente —Que lindo tatuaje Sr. Ouji— fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar al baño y encerrarse.

Vegeta solo reaccionó tocándose la parte de la espalda donde tenía el mencionado tatuaje y cayó en cuenta de que había descubierto uno de sus secretos.

Una hora más tarde cuando ambos ya estaban acostados (Bulma en el colchón inflable en el piso y Vegeta en la cama) ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, solo estaba ahí sin decir nada.

—¿Qué pasa entre tu padre y tu mujer, por qué no se soportan?— fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—No pienso hablar de eso—

—Se supone que debemos saber todo uno del otro—

—No sobre eso— otra vez el silencio incómodo.

—Me gusta ver el canal de noticias, no porque sea mi obligación verlo, sino porque disfruto estar enterado de lo que pasa en el mundo; me gusta la poesía, en muchas ocasiones considero que es cursi, pero las letras muchas veces son profundas y me identifico con ellas; no soporto las flores en la casa, me hacen recordar cuando mi madre murió y lo mucho que sufrí; en mi vida he estado con muchas mujeres, pero desde que mi padre murió no me he acostado con ninguna, ese día en lugar de estar en el hospital a su lado, me encontraba revolcándome con una cualquiera y por eso no me despedí de él. El tatuaje es la insignia de nuestra familia y me lo hice para honrar a mi padre, traté de quitármelo porque pensé que era ridículo tenerlo cuando muchas veces renegué de ser su hijo— al terminar Vegeta esperaba una reacción inmediata de la mujer, pero en su lugar hubo más silencio —¿Estás ahí?—

—Sí… estoy procesando— de verdad no podía creer todo lo que Vegeta había dicho, de dónde salió tanta sinceridad y ¿sería verdad todo lo que dijo? —¿Quieres decir que no has estado con una mujer por todo un año? —

—¿De todo lo que te dije fue lo único que llamó tu atención?—

—No, no, escuché todo… Así que te gusta la poesía. ¿También la romántica? No puedo imaginarte leyendo a Hamlet o Romeo y Julieta jajaja—

—Dije que la mayoría de la poesía no todas mujer, no soy tan cursi como piensas—

—Bueno está bien, gracias por confiarme tus secretos—

—¿Puedo decirte otra cosa sin que lo tomes a mal?—

—Claro, estamos en un momento de honestidad, así que adelante—

—Eres una mujer sumamente hermosa— Bulma sentía sus mejillas arder ante tal confesión, a pesar de estar trabajando por tres años para el hombre nunca llamó su atención como mujer, solo como profesional y ahora después del beso, el accidente en el baño y las confesiones nocturnas, sentía que algo había cambiado entre los dos, sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos estaban profundamente dormidos y Vegeta despertó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, era Bunny que pedía entrar.

—Mujer… mujer despierta, tu madre está afuera—

—mmmmm… cinco minutos más mamá—

—Maldición levántate— Vegeta le arrojó una almohada a la peliazul para que despertara.

—¿Qué pasa? —

—Tu madre está afuera, ven a la cama rápido— Bulma medio dormida escondió el colchón inflable bajo la cama y se acomodó en la cama a un costado de Vegeta.

—Abrázame— le dijo ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—

—Para que no sospechen—

—Pero… bueno tú lo pediste mujer— y así Vegeta acercó a Bulma y la abrazó desde atrás, pero había algo que estorbaba entre ellos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!—

—Te lo advertí, es temprano, no puedo hacer nada—

—Eres un sucio pervertido Vegeta— lo que la peliazul había sentido al acercarse al hombre era nada menos que una matutina erección que es muy normal en los hombres.

—¿Cariño podemos pasar?—

—Sí pasen—

Entraron a la habitación Bunny y el Dr. Briefs —Buenos días mis amores hemos venido a hacerles una proposición—

Bulma al ver a su padre pensó que seguramente iban a sermonearla otra vez — Si vienen a jugar a la familia feliz mejor ahorrenselo—

—Cariño, ayer fui bastante grosero contigo, vengo a disculparme, tu madre y yo hemos platicado y queremos proponerles…—

—¡Que se casen mañana en lugar de la fiesta de mi cumpleaños!— Bunny estaba tan emocionada.

—¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso mamá, es tu fiesta, nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo para planear la boda, no hay porque opacar tu momento—

—No podemos— Vegeta estaba helado, lo escuchaba no era bueno.

—Pero cariño, ya he tenido muchas fiestas de cumpleaños, lo que quiero es ver tu boda y que mejor que en tu casa, ahora que estás aquí con todos los que te amamos—

—Pero mamá—

—Bulma has considerado que tal vez esta sea la última vez que estoy presente, soy un hombre muy viejo y no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida— el maestro Roshi entró de pronto y puso una cara tan triste que a todos les dio pena —¿No quieren cumplirle su último deseo a un viejo como yo?— Vegeta y Bulma se regresaron a ver, como decirle que no a esas dos caras que suplicaban por una respuesta positiva.

—Está bien, lo haremos—

—¡Genial! No se preocupen por los preparativos, ¡yo me encargaré de todo!— Bunny era inmensamente feliz, Roshi y el Dr. Briefs salieron detrás de ella para comenzar a arreglar las cosas necesarias para la boda que sería al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba desconcertado, sabía que tarde o temprano se casaría con Bulma, pero no tres días después de haberlo decidido. Todo esto era una locura. Por su parte la peliazul comenzó a llorar, su madre estaba tan feliz y todo esto era una gran mentira, sentía que era una mala hija defraudando a sus padres, más de lo que ya lo había hecho en todos estos años.

* * *

Un capítulo más mis amados lectores. Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Emocionante no? Se pondrá mejor, se los aseguro. Un agran saludos a todas las que me dejan review.

Creo que no lo había mencionado antes, pero la historia original no me pertenece, está basada en la película La propuesta y los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.


	6. Chapter 6: Dudas

**La propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Dudas.**

* * *

—_¡Genial! No se preocupen por los preparativos, ¡yo me encargaré de todo!— Bunny era inmensamente feliz, Roshi y el Dr. Briefs salieron detrás de ella para comenzar a arreglar las cosas necesarias para la boda que sería al día siguiente._

_Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba desconcertado, sabía que tarde o temprano se casaría con Bulma, pero no tres días después de haberlo decidido. Todo esto era una locura. Por su parte la peliazul comenzó a llorar, su madre estaba tan feliz y todo esto era una gran mentira, sentía que era una mala hija defraudando a sus padres, más de lo que ya lo había hecho en todos estos años._

* * *

—¿Por qué lloras mujer?_ —_

—Los mataré, cuando se enteren que todo esto es una farsa los mataré del dolor. No puedo hacerlo Vegeta, no puedo—

—Tranquilízate, no puedes arrepentirte ahora. De todas formas íbamos a casarnos, además nos divorciaremos. Todas las parejas tienen problemas, nosotros los tendremos después de un año de matrimonio, no es la gran cosa. Todo saldrá bien— Vegeta intentaba tranquilizar a la peliazul.

—Nos divorciaremos, sí. Situaciones irreconciliables que nos impedirán seguir juntos—

—Así es, deja que tu familia arregle todo, los harás felices durante un año y después podrás ser libre para hacer lo que quieras— Vegeta para reconfortar a la mujer la tomó por los hombros y estaba sobándola con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo y en una de esas repeticiones deslizó el tirante de su blusa de dormir ocasionando que esta se bajara y lograra verse uno de sus senos. La peliazul estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

—Iré a dar una vuelta— Vegeta estaba nervioso, algo bajo sus pantalones seguía con ganas de levantarse.

—¿A dónde? Nos trajeron el desayuno, ¿no quieres?—

—Ahora no, primero haré algo de ejercicio, después regresaré—

—Bueno— Bulma no podía entender, vio como Vegeta se puso unos pantalones, playera y chamarra y salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto Bunny estaba llamando a la florería, pastelería, al decorador y a muchos lugares más para preparar todo para la fiesta. Roshi estaba buscando en una revista de novias sexys que tenía hace tiempo, estaba seguro que ahí había visto un vestido en el que Bulma luciría hermosa.

Vegeta en cambio había salido de la casa, intentó salir de la corporación pero la ciudad era tan grande y sobrepoblada que pensó que si se perdía sería vergonzoso llamar para que fueran por él. Así que decidió ir al jardín donde había sido la fiesta de bienvenida.

Al llegar buscó un lugar solitario y comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la mujer y de ese seno que se le estaba ofreciendo. Después de unos minutos pudo escuchar algunos gritos que venían de una parte del jardín. Por curiosidad buscó de dónde provenían y pudo encontrar al viejo Roshi realizando algunos ejercicios, parecía que eran artes marciales.

—Si quieres puedes entrenar conmigo muchacho— el maestro se percató de presencia de Vegeta.

—¿Qué está haciendo anciano?—

—Artes marciales, aunque lo dudes fui uno de los mejores, de hecho Goku, Krilin y Yamcha son mis alumnos—

—No creo que pueda enseñarme—

—Hay que intentarlo, te aseguro que no perderás nada—

—Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer— entonces ambos hombres comenzaron con algunos ejercicios de calentamiento y técnicas sencillas para que Vegeta pudiera hacerlos. Él era un hombre de ejercicio, pero entrenar artes marciales es algo completamente diferente, por lo que le estaba costando trabajo adaptarse a las exigencias del maestro.

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que Vegeta había salido de la casa y Bulma estaba algo preocupada. Se había puesto a trabajar en el teléfono que Vegeta había roto y ahora que estaba listo debía entregárselo, pues le había dicho que tenía llamadas pendientes. Además Bunny le dijo que debían salir a ver lo del vestido, tenía que prepararse. Por eso salió a buscarlo. Estuvo varios minutos recorriendo la casa sin éxito, hasta que escuchó gritos que venían de la parte más alejada del jardín de los animales.

—Bien muchacho así se hace— esa era la voz del maestro Roshi, Bulma pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

—Haaaaaaa— la peliazul pudo ver a Vegeta entrenando artes marciales con Roshi, estaba completamente sudado y se había quitado la playera, quedando solo en los pantalones deportivos. Debía admitirlo, se veía realmente bien. Su cuerpo era musculoso, pero no exageradamente, tenía algunas cicatrices en el pecho y la espalda, ahí estaba también el tatuaje del que le había hablado la noche anterior.

—Hola linda, ¿necesitas algo?— el maestro notó inmediatamente la presencia de la mujer.

—Estaba buscando a Vegeta. Ya está listo tu teléfono y como me dijiste que te urgía—

—Sí, necesito hacer varias llamadas— Vegeta comenzó a vestirse dispuesto a salir de ahí —Esta práctica fue buena anciano—

—De nada muchacho— Vegeta y Bulma comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la casa

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con el maestro?—

—Solo algo de ejercicio— la chica sonrió, al pensar que Vegeta ya estaba buscando llevarse bien con sus familiares y amigos, eso era algo bueno.

Al llegar al laboratorio la peliazul le entregó su teléfono y éste inmediatamente comenzó a revisarlo —La memoria no salió afectada, por lo que todos tus contactos están ahí, lo único que hice fue reparar la carcasa, no fue complicado—

—Parece que tienes algunas habilidades que desconocía mujer, me preguntó qué otras iré descubriendo— una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en la cara del hombre.

—Definitivamente hay muchas cosas más que no sabes sobre mí, pero con el tiempo las irás descubriendo. Tenemos todo un año para conocernos… por cierto, iré a la ciudad con mi mamá y el maestro, me probaré algunos vestidos para mañana, y Goku se ofreció para llevarte a ver lo de tu traje, así que después de almorzar nos vamos—

La cara de Vegeta cambió por completo, desde que había tenido esa pequeña pero reveladora conversación con el joven de cabellos alborotados le agradaba menos verlo —¿Tengo que hacerlo? —

—Definitivamente, tienes que usar un traje adecuado, no pretenderás ir con cualquier ropa—

—Ya que—

* * *

Pasado el almuerzo los dos hombres y mujeres llegaron al centro comercial más exclusivo de la ciudad del oeste, ahí visitaron las boutiques más reconocidas, donde Bulma se probó algunos vestidos de novia que estuvieron bajo la aprobación de Bunny y el maestro Roshi. Mientras tanto Vegeta estaba probándose algunos smoking. Durante todo el tiempo que Goku y Vegeta estuvieron juntos era solo el más joven quien hablaba, Vegeta solo escuchaba y contestaba con sus muy conocidos —Hmp— lo cual hacía sentir muy incómodo a Goku y prefirió salir a dar una vuelta.

Un rato después Vegeta terminó con su vestuario y salió de la boutique, tenía algo de sed así que decidió ir a uno de los restaurantes de la planta alta. Al sentarse en una de las mesas de la terraza admiró el panorama, al parecer la ciudad del oeste no era tan insoportable como pensó al inicio, tenía algunas cosas buenas. De pronto vio hacia abajo donde había mucha gente a un lado de un pequeño lago artificial y ahí estaban ellos, platicando muy entretenidos, como si estuvieran poniéndose al corriente después de tantos años sin verse. Bulma parecía emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y no paraba de sonreír. En uno de esos momentos Goku tomó un mechón del cabello azul de la mujer y ella pareció sonrojarse.

—Qué es lo que desea ordenar señor—

Vegeta regresó a ver al mesero —Una copa de vino tinto por el momento— y cuando regresó su vista a lo que hace unos momentos tenía toda su atención, ellos ya no estaban, ambos habían desaparecido —Sabe qué, mejor olvídelo, no quiero nada— y sin más salió del restaurante y fue directo a la corporación.

* * *

—¿Vegeta estás aquí? — Bulma entró a la habitación buscando al mencionado y éste salió del baño después de tomar una ducha.

—¿Qué quieres? —

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Llevo horas buscándote, te desapareciste del centro comercial, te he llamado como diez veces y nada, ¿qué pasó, por qué te regresaste sin decirme? —

—¿Enserio? Pensé que estabas bien acompañada— Vegeta se veía muy irritable.

—¿De qué hablas? Estuve con mi mamá y el maestro buscándote, después llego Goku, me dijo que estabas molesto por algo y que prefirió dejarte solo, cuando fuimos a la boutique ya no estabas—

—Me harté, había mucha gente y decidí regresarme—

—Ya no importa, lo bueno es que estás bien y ya tienes todo listo verdad. Llamé al Sr. Bardock para que estuviera presente mañana, es importante que esté enterado y vea que todo es real—

—Está bien—

—Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de todo esto? Creo que ya te estás arrepintiendo—

—¿Tú lo estás? —

—No te voy a mentir, estoy aterrada. Tengo miedo de que mis padres descubran que es una mentira y romperles el corazón, por otro lado me aterroriza ir a la cárcel, pero tú me dijiste que todo saldría bien y confío en tu palabra—

—Todo saldrá bien mujer—

—Hola, ¿puedo entrar mis amores? — era Bunny tocando la puerta.

—Sí, pasa mamá—

—Cariño mañana es el gran día y considero que lo mejor es que por esta noche duerman separados, así Vegeta no verá el vestido de novia. Vamos dormirás en otra habitación—

—Sí mamá. ¿Nos vemos mañana Vegeta? —

—Sí. Ahí estaré—

Miles de dudas inundaban la cabeza de ambos, pero esto ya estaba en marcha, arrepentirse no era una opción. Mañana Bulma sería la señora Ouji y ya nada podría impedirlo… ¿o sí?

* * *

Hola :D

Esto se pone cada vez más interesante ¿no? Ustedes qué opinan ¿se casarán o algo pasará que lo impida? Hagan sus apuestas!


	7. Chapter 7: El día de la boda

**La propuesta**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El día de la boda.**

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana y la habitación en la que anoche había dormido Bulma era ahora un salón de belleza: el estilista, el maquillista, la decoradora de uñas, la modista, Bunny y sus damas de honor estaban dando vueltas desesperadas porque todo saliera bien.

—Cariño estás quedando hermosa, no puedo esperar a verte ya lista—

—Mamá estoy muy nerviosa—

—Es normal cariño no te preocupes—

Mientras tanto en la habitación del novio, Vegeta estaba terminando de vestirse, cuando Goku y los demás intentaron entrar para ayudarle se negó rotundamente, por lo que hacía rato que nadie se acercaba ver cómo estaba. El hombre de ojos negros se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero él mismo se respondía que su padre no le había dejado otra opción, tenía que casarse para ser merecedor de la herencia y nada mejor que hacerlo con la única mujer a la que le tenía confianza, bueno, solo un poco, porque él no confía en nadie, la experiencia le había demostrado que las mujeres solo lo deseaban por su físico, su dinero y posición social, pero ahora que conocía a Bulma y su origen es obvio que ella no se interesa por nada de eso, lo que de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba.

—Vegeta necesito hablar contigo— el padre de Bulma tocó la puerta.

—Adelante— eso sí que era extraño, ¿qué hacia el anciano ahí?

—Muchacho, te espero en la biblioteca en cinco minutos, tengo que hablar contigo y Bulma— fue todo lo que dijo y se fue.

Vegeta quedó desconcertado, lo mejor sería bajar para averiguar qué sucedía. Minutos después de que llegó a la biblioteca entró Bulma con su padre, ella tenía puesta una bata de dormir, su maquillaje y peinado estaban casi listos.

—¿Qué pasa papá? Estoy muy ocupada para este tipo de pláticas— y entonces entró a nada menos que Bardock.

—Perdonen los inconvenientes, pero hablé con el Dr. Briefs y creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que detengan esta locura antes de que sea demasiado tarde— Vegeta y Bulma estaban anonadados, nunca imaginaron que Bardock hablaría con el Dr., seguramente le había platicado de sus sospechas de una relación falsa.

—Bulma, cariño, sé que últimamente no nos hemos llevado bien, pero esto es una tontería, si te retractas ahora de la boda haremos un trato y evitaremos que vayas a la cárcel, piensa en tu madre y lo mucho que la lastimarías si descubre que todo es una farsa—

Sin pensarlo dos veces Bulma contestó —Mira papá, no sé qué tantas cosas hablaste con el Sr. Bardock, pero mi relación con Vegeta es real, nos amamos y por eso vamos a casarnos, no te niego que hubiese preferido que pasara en otras condiciones, pero mamá insistió en que fuese hoy y aquí me tienes casi lista, así que con su permiso tengo que ponerme mi vestido— los tres hombres presentes se quedaron helados —¿Nos vamos Vegeta?—

—Claro mujer— Vegeta estaba impresionado, la peliazul no se intimidó y mostró ser fuerte y dominante, eso le agradaba y mucho.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban lejos de la biblioteca el moreno la tomó del brazo y esto hizo que ella se detuviera —Mujer, el idiota de Bardock intentará hacernos fallar, si vamos a hacer esto será convencidos al 100%, no hay espacio para errores—

—Lo sé, no te preocupes— y así ambos regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Doce del día. Todos los invitados estaban ya dispersos en el jardín que Bunny destinó para la ceremonia. Había dos hileras de sillas hermosamente decoradas de blanco y al centro se podía apreciar la pequeña capilla donde el padre ya estaba esperando la llegada de los novios. A los alrededores la decoración era con rosas blancas y listones de color azul cielo. Goku, Yamcha, Krilin, Ten y el maestro Roshi se encontraban cerca de la capilla esperando a que llegara Vegeta, todos lucían muy bien en sus smoking negros, aunque Goku se veía bastante incómodo.

—Ya Goku, si sigues jalándote la corbata la romperás—

—Lo siento maestro, pero no me gusta este tipo de ropa—

—Será solo por un rato, después que acabe la ceremonia puedes cambiarte—

De pronto el novio llegó —Hay mucha gente, ¿cómo logró la mujer reunir a tanta? —

—Jaja a la señora Briefs le encanta organizar fiestas, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien— Krilin intentaba mantener calmado a Vegeta, se veía que estaba algo alterado.

—Papá, papá, mamá dice que ya va a empezar todo— Chaos corrió a abrazar a Ten para avisarle que pronto comenzaría la ceremonia.

—Bien muchachos prepárense—

Los invitados comenzaron a sentarse, la música inició, Bunny estaba de lo más emocionada. Los invitados por la parte del novio se encontraban del lado derecho, todos hombres y mujeres muy elegantes y serios. Vegeta pudo ver a Raditz y Nappa sus hombres más allegados y ahí estaba en primera fila Bardock con su esposa Gine y los miembros de la junta directiva. Por el lado de la novia, en el lado izquierdo, se encontraban los amigos de la familia Briefs, gente de todas las edades y condiciones sociales, la mayoría se veían felices y relajados.

Se escuchó la marcha nupcial, las damas de honor comenzaron a entrar por el pasillo, la primera fue Maron, prima lejana de Bulma, le siguió Launch, Milk, y Akane, que para sorpresa de los muchachos resultó ser amiga de la peliazul, solo que al parecer ella no sabía a lo que realmente se dedicaba la rubia. Por último del brazo del Dr. Briefs, entró Bulma. Cuando Vegeta regresó a verla se quedó hipnotizado, se veía muy hermosa, el maquillaje era tenue, tenía el cabello recogido y el vestido todo lo contrario a lo que imaginó, era sencillo pero elegante, resaltaba esas curvas que hasta hace algunos días no le habían llamado la atención, sus hermosos ojos azules se unieron a los suyos para no abandonarlos hasta llegar al altar.

Con un leve movimiento el Dr. Briefs entregó a su hija a su futuro esposo. Vegeta la recibió, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo, pero al poner atención en la cara de la peliazul se dio cuenta, ella estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Él apretó su mano, tratando de tranquilizarla, ésta le evitó la mirada y puso su atención al padre que estaba por unirlos para toda la vida.

—_Dios, nadie me dijo que nos casaríamos por la iglesia, esto no es lo que yo quería—_ la mujer tenía entendido que la boda sería solo por el civil y pensar en que ahora estarían casados por la iglesia representaba un compromiso mayor.

—Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a estos dos jóvenes que han decidido amarse por el resto de sus vidas, se han presentado aquí, frente a todos sus seres queridos para prometerse una vida llena de felicidad, fidelidad, trabajo arduo, sinceridad, honestidad y amor. Por favor, los anillos—

Felicidad, fidelidad, trabajo arduo, sinceridad, honestidad, amor… esos eran muchos compromisos, Bulma soltó la mano de Vegeta y éste regresó a verla, estaba aterrorizada, a punto de llorar. Él buscó su mano y volvió a apretarla, no podía permitir que se arrepintiera, no ahora.

—Tomen los anillos y digan sus juramentos—

Vegeta fue el primero —Este anillo representa nuestra unión, no te prometo una vida llena de felicidad, sé que habrá momentos difíciles, lágrimas, peleas y ocasiones en las que querrás matarme, pero también te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para salir adelante y como te dije desde el inicio, todo va a salir bien mujer—

Bulma escuchó las palabras de Vegeta y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, no podía flaquear —Este anillo representa mi promesa ante ti de una vida llena de amor y comprensión, al igual que tú, sé que no todo será color de rosa, pero prometo esforzarme para que esto que iniciamos hoy, sea para siempre—

Todos los invitados estaban emocionados, Bunny no paraba de llorar, pero ni Bardock, ni el Dr. Briefs estaban convencidos de lo que acababan de escuchar —Si entre los presentes hay alguien que se interponga en esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre—

El silencio se hizo presente, el Dr. Briefs no podía permitir que su hija fuese a la cárcel por montar esta obra de teatro, porque estaba seguro que todo era falso, pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, el maestro Roshi lo detuvo —Dale la oportunidad de que descubra lo que es la felicidad Albert—

—Con la autoridad que la iglesia me ha otorgado, los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia hijo—

Bulma pon fin pudo respirar, pensó que alguien hablaría, ella misma estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de pronto sintió como Vegeta la jalaba de la mano y sin aviso la besó apasionadamente. Este fue un beso intenso, lleno de necesidad, era como si estuviera reclamando sus labios como algo de su propiedad.

Al terminar el beso Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa malévola —Ahora eres mía mujer—

* * *

Hola :D

Perdonen si las decepcioné y esto no es lo que esperaban. Estoy en depresión total y no me salió como quería, pero prometo que mejorara. Decidí que de aquí en adelante será diferente a la película, pues allá no hay indicios de lemon y estoy segura que ustedes lo desean ¿verdad? Ja ja bueno espérenlo próximamente. Besos lectoras, mándenme fuerza positiva para que pronto salga adelante.


	8. Chapter 8: Descubriendo sentimientos

**La propuesta**

**Capítulo 8: Descubriendo sentimientos.**

* * *

— ¡Brindemos por el señor y señora Ouji! —

— ¡Brindemos! —

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta estaban extasiados, la familia Briefs echó la casa por la ventana como era de esperarse en la boda de su única hija. Bunny se había encargado de que la decoración, la música, la comida y la bebida fuesen las mejores, y ésta última ya había causado efectos en algunos de los invitados.

—Quiero bailar con esa rubia sensacional, esta noche será mía, se los puedo asegurar— Yamcha ya estaba bastante ebrio y no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Akane.

—Yamcha por favor, no es el lugar, además ya estás ebrio, podrías hacer algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir— Krilin trataba de calmarlo.

—Ella es solo una mujerzuela, le voy a hacer un favor al permitirle acostarse conmigo—

— ¡Basta Yamcha! —

— ¡Déjame en paz, esa mujer será mía y nadie me lo va a impedir! — el hombre pequeño recibió un empujón que lo tiró al piso y solo pudo ver como su amigo se dirigía hacia la rubia que desconocía lo que le esperaba.

Akane, Milk, Launch y Bulma estaban platicando como hace mucho no lo hacían por la ausencia de la peliazul, todo eran risas y recuerdos de su juventud —No puedo creer la suerte que tienes Bulma, ese hombre es guapísimo, y se ve que es elegante y sofisticado— decía Launch.

—A mí me parece algo engreído, se ve que es insoportable, no sé qué le viste— ahora era Milk quien se expresaba.

—Chicas déjenla, mejor deberíamos aconsejarla cómo complacer a su esposo en la noche de bodas— Akane estaba ya algo tomada.

Bulma se puso roja al escuchar eso, no había pensado en que esta noche dormiría con Vegeta siendo ya su mujer, ¿será que pasaría algo entre ellos? —Basta, no quiero hablar de eso—

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? No me digas que te va mal en ese aspecto—

—Yo lo dudo, él no hace más que verte seductoramente, es como si quisiera comerte con la mirada—

Con lo que dijo, Akane hizo que todas regresaran a ver a Vegeta y en efecto, él estaba muy concentrado en Bulma, esto hizo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, era como si la estuviera desnudando lenta y seductoramente.

—Hola preciosa, ayer te vi y hoy te encuentro aquí, esta vez no te me escaparás— Yamcha jaló a Akane del brazo y la comenzó a arrastrar a la pista de baile.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Déjame!— la rubia trataba de zafarse, pero el hombre era más fuerte.

—Si no quieres que le diga a todos que por las noches bailas en un tubo será mejor que no te resistas muñeca— Akane no podía permitir que todos se enteraran de su secreto, el dinero que obtenía por rebajarse a ser bailarina nocturna era lo único que le ayudaba a pagar el costoso tratamiento médico de su hermano, así que no opuso resistencia.

Yamcha estaba satisfecho, se había salido con la suya, pero de pronto un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al suelo —Te dijo que la dejaras— era Krilin que salió en defensa de la rubia, quien se sorprendió al ver que el pequeño hombre al que recordaba como tímido la defendió y ahora le ofrecía su mano para bailar, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa.

Todos regresaron a ver lo que sucedía, Goku y Ten fueron a recoger a Yamcha del piso y decidieron que lo mejor era llevarlo a su casa —jaja estos muchachos y su exceso del alcohol, no ha pasado nada hijos sigamos festejado a los novios— Roshi intervino para que el problema no se hiciera más grande.

Bulma, atenta a lo sucedido, sintió como la jalaban del vestido, era Vegeta quien ya estaba harto de estar con toda esa gente —Vámonos de aquí—

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? La fiesta no ha terminado—

—No me importa, ya no soporto estar aquí— el hombre cargó a la peliazul y se la llevó aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Vegeta? ¿A dónde vamos? — la mujer intentaba resistirse, pero el moreno era mucho más fuerte y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

Sin responder, Vegeta puso a la mujer dentro de un automóvil convertible, se subió y condujo a gran velocidad. Minutos después llegaron a un hotel lujoso y entraron al estacionamiento. Él le dio la mano para salir del auto y ella accedió. Salieron y caminaron hacia el elevador. Bulma estaba muy nerviosa, Vegeta se veía muy serio y prefirió no hablar. Llegaron a un penthouse, al entrar el hombre se quitó el saco y la corbata, sirvió champagne en dos copas y le dio una a ella —Ponte cómoda mujer—

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pensé que estaríamos en mi casa, no fue buena idea salirnos sin decir nada—

—Sabes que no soportó a la gente, ya hice el ridículo mucho tiempo, era necesario salir de ahí— Vegeta se recostó en la pequeña sala.

—Pero— el nerviosismo le ganaba, la peliazul sospecha de las intenciones del hombre —Vegeta, ¿qué estás planeando? Hasta donde tenía entendido el trato que hicimos no incluye que dormiremos juntos—

—No recuerdo esa parte del trato mujer— Vegeta caminó lenta y seductoramente hacia Bulma, le quitó el velo y la besó apasionadamente.

* * *

**BULMA**

Dios estaba tan nerviosa, él se acercó, me quitó el velo y lo arrojó al piso, me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él, se apoderó de mi boca. Fue un beso más intenso que el que me dio cuando el padre nos dio la bendición. Sentí su lengua entrar a mi boca, fue una sensación tan extraña pero a la vez placentera. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo que quedo prisionero entre la pared y él, no podía respirar, quería liberarme pero no podía, era tan delicioso. Siempre pensé que los besos que Goku me dio fueron los mejores, llenos de ternura y amor, pero estos eran diferentes, llenos de pasión, de necesidad, demandaban los míos.

Comenzó a bajar el cierre mi vestido, su boca abandonó mis labios para apoderarse de mi cuello que lamió de abajo hacia arriba y cuando llegó al lóbulo de mi oreja la mordió, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se erizó, estaba excitada, demasiado excitada. Lentamente me quitó el vestido, mi cuerpo quedó expuesto, solo la ropa interior blanca me cubría, pude notar como me miraba, me hizo sentir avergonzada, siempre he sabido que tengo una hermosa figura, pero me veía como si estuviese descubriendo un preciado tesoro —Eres hermosa— me ruboricé, me sentía como una estúpida adolescente.

Me cargó y me llevó a la cama, me dejo caer suavemente y se quitó la camisa, su cuerpo era ejercitado, sumamente deseable, puso su mano en mi abdomen y temblé, se desconcertó un momento, se acercó a mi oído —No me digas que eres virgen—

—No… no lo soy— respondí —es solo que hace mucho tiempo no lo hago—

—No te preocupes, yo te haré sentir mujer—

Me jaló hasta dejarme en el borde de la cama, me besó nuevamente, comenzó a acariciarme, sus manos se adaptaron bien a mi cuerpo, poco a poco fue descubriendo mis puntos débiles: mi cuello, el cual besaba y mordía volviéndome loca de placer; mis pezones que apretaba, lamía y mordía sin delicadeza; siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi parte más íntima y sin permiso su lengua comenzó a lamer cada rincón, la excitación era máxima, nunca me habían hecho algo así, se concentró en el clítoris mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi vagina, estaba a punto de explotar. De repente se detuvo, me tomó de las manos y me levantó, se sentó en la cama, desde su posición me quitó la ropa interior, me jaló para que lo rodeara con mis piernas, siguió besando y mordiendo mis pechos, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y decidí morderlo, él brincó sorprendido, me agarró de las manos y las colocó detrás de mi espalda, sujetándolas para que no me soltara, pude sentir su erección prisionera por el pantalón —Me porté mal, ¿va a castigarme señor?—

—Voy a darte el más severo castigo, suplicarás por mi perdón—

Entonces me cargó y me puso boca abajo sobre la cama sin soltarme las manos, se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa interior y sin nada de delicadeza entró en mí, grité, fue doloroso, hace más de tres años que no estaba con nadie, desde Goku, él se dio cuenta y se detuvo, después comenzó a salir y entrar con más cuidado, la sensación era maravillosa, desde la posición que estaba podía sentir como su miembro entraba, no pude verlo, pero por lo que sentía podría jurar que era grande.

Se detuvo, me soltó y me dio la vuelta, volvió a entrar, colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y siguió succionando uno de mis pezones mientras el otro era torturado con su mano. Yo no podía más, sentí que el clímax estaba cerca. Pero él aun no deseaba terminar, me cargó y me llevó a la pared que me sostenía mientras el envestía con fuerza, mis manos acariciaban su firme espalda, volví a morderle el cuello, con esto logré que se encendiera más y las envestidas aumentaron de velocidad, eso era el paraíso. Mis gemidos inundaban la habitación y de pronto escuché como de su boca escapó un gruñido, ya no pude más, el orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo y segundos después del suyo, pude sentir como su semilla caliente entraba en mi interior.

Nos quedamos así unos minutos —Ahora eres mi esposa y mi mujer— me llevó a la cama para una segunda ronda. Hicimos el amor durante toda la noche y la madrugada. Mi cuerpo jamás sintió tanto placer.

* * *

**VEGETA**

El sonido del maldito despertador hizo que me levantara de la cama. ¿Dónde estaba? La claridad hizo que no pudiera apreciar el lugar, moví mis manos y sentí el cuerpo de una mujer, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, estaba en la habitación de un hotel con mí ahora esposa.

Ayer a esta hora estaba decidido a cancelar toda esta estupidez. Cómo casarme y vivir todo un año con una mujer que no conozco. Pero cuando la vi casi lista y discutiendo con su padre, defendiendo nuestra mentira, pensé que tenía fortaleza y orgullo, cualidades que siempre he admirado en una mujer. Más tarde cuando la vi entrar vestida de novia pude notar lo hermosa que era y lo que estaba dispuesta hacer por mí. Después en la fiesta la vi tan contenta, caminaba segura de sí misma, sonreía y su cuerpo me hipnotizó, fue ahí cuando decidí que sería mi mujer. No me arrepiento, pasé una de las mejores noches que he tenido. Me dio todo lo que esperaba y más. Pero, ahora… ¿qué pasará?

—Buenos días— la mujer despertó y me besó mientras metía su mano bajo la sabana para tomar mi miembro que, como todas las mañanas ya estaba firme, me sorprendí, peros su labios y caricias hicieron que todos mis pensamientos se fueran al demonio, quería hacerla mía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, quería disfrutar del presente, del mañana me preocuparé después.

* * *

Hola C:

¿Qué tal, les gustó? Espero que sí, ya saben que no soy escritora y hago lo mejor que puedo. Les agradezco sus reviews y un saludo para Carxx que siempre está al pendiente y levantándome el ego ja ja. Si hay algo que no les guste díganme para saber qué puedo hacer para modificarlo. Besos las quiero amantes del mundo fanfiction.

Por cierto, el vestido de Bulma y el traje de Vegeta me los imaginé como una imagen de platinum que publiqué en mi blog de Tumblr, seguramente ya la han visto, pero por si no, aquí les dejo el link… nada más quitemos al hermoso Trunks, alarguemos el cabello de Bulma y todo es tal como lo imaginé.

image/87852494453


End file.
